warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Warriors Naming Guide by Sparrowsong
I totally agree with you! But it IS hard to come up with a lot of names that make sense... like Forest and Brush and Bounce. :I like this. Why don't you show how to make a good name? Forestpaw13 That's what I am planning to do. I will add more later, but for now I'm focusing on the new BrookClan book. Sparrowsong 22:06, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I love this. May i add my opinion here on the talk page? I have some good ones to debate- on cat names, clan names, and other stuff. --Mallinois Cinder-Wolf 22:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. And of course you can say what you think. Sparrowsong 22:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, we all hate it when people think of the worst in the world. I have a new chapter idea:Describing your cat. I once saw a cat called Riverstream on an rp (River- that's a clan name), and she was a pure white she-cat with rippling blue stripes down her body and stunning blue eyes that made every cat stop and stare. Wierd, huh? --Mallinois Cinder-Wolf 22:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) That's even worse than a cat called Rainbowmist that I discovered. Quote: "A beautiful she-cat who has tortoiseshell fur dappled with every color in the world." What the...? *cough*Mary-Sues*cough* Anyway, I like your idea. I'll probably use it. Sparrowsong 23:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Sparrowsong, I like your fanfic, and I know you didn't mean to insult anybody. But warrior cat names sometimes make sense, and sometimes they don't make sense. In Warriors, queens name their kits names that at least make a little sense, and when they receive their warrior names, the Clan leader chooses a suffix (that really can be anything) and it sometimes makes sense and sometimes doesn't make sense. Like, my RP cat's name is Echomist, which doesn't really make any sense, but it's kind of pretty and so I like it. Echomist[[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] Hi Echomist: I like the name Echomist too. It's very pretty :). In fact, my name Sparrowsong doesn't make much sense either, but I like it because it sounds nice. It sounds like I might have offended you a little. I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me? Sparrowsong 01:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, you didn't offend me, don't worry :) I just wrote what I did because it seemed like you didn't quite understand that sometimes the names make sense, and sometimes they don't make sense. But I see that you understand now. I didn't mean to criticize your article, because I do like it. P.S. - Sparrowsong does make sense! Sparrows sing songs! P.P.S. - Thanx, I'm glad that you like the name Echomist! P.P.P.S. - Hey, wanna be buddies?-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 22:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Clovers do not have fangs. Unless a warrior was eating a clover which would be...weird. Yet oddly, I agree with every word of this, except Bluestar's mother was Moonflower and the leader before Bluestar was Sunstar. But neither of those names make sense (Sunstar's warrior name was Sunfall). But in my story, The Fallen, I made Hawkstar name the warriors very weird names for no reason i.e Tigersky, Sharpfoot, Mintfur, and of course, the worse one I have ever thought of (or Hawkstar has thought of ;), Lizardcloud! Isn't it horrible ;) Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 19:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sparrowsong, I really like this, it might help me name my cats. exp.Dragonheart weird name huh? -User:Leafwhisker LOL, I broke this guide many, many times in my fanfics. (IE: Rubyheart, Magickit, Wildsoul, Eclipseheart, Crescentstar, etc) But it does make very good points. [[User:Shigura| Dog]]faceUser Talk:Shigura"Oh? The Scars..." 12:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Pretty please add more! I love this! Grizabella: The Glamor Cat 02:06, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Names Uh...How do I say this without offending you...Well, *no names mentioned* and I spent forever trying to make good warrior names. Lots of them don't make that much sense, so...Do we have to cahange them?--Doberdach 08:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) NO... no we don't. She's just making suggestions for more realistic stories, as they are about cats. Humans don't name them. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 20:19, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok...because some names are Starpaw, Moon-eye, and Bluebramble.--Doberdach 07:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Once I saw cats named Vistatail(what?), Happaheart(what?), Dirtprint(dirt), Dirtpath(dirt), Sunflowerfur(compound word), Shadowpelt(clan name), Crimsonlion(what?), Midnightface(compound word), Rougepelt(what?), Nutbeam(what?), Fadedghost(that makes no sense whatsoever.), Snarlfeather(feathers don't snarl), Cocoapelt(cats don't know what cocoa is), Loneheart and Lonleyspirit(no cat wants to be known for being lonely!), Littleone(what?), Moonlightcrystal(no crystal, compound word), Shadowsblood(clan name), Dragontail(cats dont know what a dragon is), and way more. No offence to anyone who has these names, I only saw them on an rp site!--SilverclawThe traitor 04:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) List of Acceptable Prefixes Can I add onto this? I doubt anyone else really want to or cares. no offence. [[User:Sunnyfrost|'Sunny']][[User talk:Sunnyfrost|'frost''']]